zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Tobias Andiron
Intermission Stats See http://zsf.wikia.com/wiki/Tobias_Andiron_%28Intermission_stats%29 Condition *'Pending Points': 1 super, 5 major, 5 moderate, 4 minor (And Legendary(x1) - Epic(x8) - Super(x15) - Major(x45) - Moderate(x131) - Minor(x380), and one epic w/ charisma bonus, items) *'Verified:' 07/23/2012 **'Wounds': N/A **'Hours:' 8+0/24 **'Stamina:' 20/20 ***Regen: 12/Day Skills Attributes *'Agility: '+25 *'Athletics:' +30 *'Free-running:' +12 *'Charisma:' +30 *'Endurance:' +30 *'Cold Tolerance:' +10 *'Heat Tolerance:' +5 *'Stamina:' +22 *'Learning:' +40 *'Training:' +23 *'Teaching:' +12 *'Reading:' +35 *'Perception:' +26 *'Precision:' +10 *'Strength:' +10 *'Willpower:' +10 *'Morale:' +13 *'Climb:' -5 *'Swim:' -5 Combat *'Firearms:' +30 *'Pistols:' +35 *'''Range Pistols:' +30 (What leads somebody to specialize in 'shooting range' classes of pistols? Stupidity, most likely.) *'Armor Training:' +20 *'Two-Handed Weapons:' -5 Constructive *'Animal Handling:' +10 *'Barricades:' +40 (Whatever passively impedes, be it 2x4s nailed to studs or a pile of carefully dumped trash) *'Carpentry:' +40 *'Deconstruction:' +40 (An odd skill used to spot weakened areas and then extract useful building materials from them.) *'Salvage*:' Deconstruction checks yield higher quality materials *'General Repair:' +6 *'Craft (Ammo):' +5 *'Jury-Rigging:' +12 *'Master Improvisor*:' You don't 'make do,' you 'make better'. Jury Rigging synergizes with tool-using Constructive skills. *'Trap Setting:' +16 *'Gardening:' +11 *'Herbology:' +12 Knowledge *'Zombie:' +37 *'General:' +9 *'Horticulture:' +13 *'Astronomy: +5 *'''Hydrodynamics: -5 Leadership *'Tactics:' +31 *'Logistics:' +10 Survival *'Foraging:' +13 *'Looting:' +22 *'First Aid:' +19 *'Stealth:' +20 Perks *Knowing is Half the Battle (+30 Learning) **Toby puts his quick mind to use on the battlefield, turning what he already knows about similar enemies and what he can deduce from their current movements into practical tactical advice. (1/3rd of Learning is added to his tactics bonus) *Knowledge: Zombie Vitals (+30 Knowledge: Zombies) **Passing on the knowledge he's gleaned about a zombie's weak spots has turned out to not be as easy as Toby had hoped. People benefitting from his tactics bonus get 1/5th of his Knowledge: Zombie skill in LR reduction (currently +6) *Knowing Where to Look (+30 Deconstruction) **Toby will probably always be horrible at looting battlefields, but he has developed an eye for when things just don't look right in a building. 1/3rd of his Deconstruction skill is added to looting checks when he's searching in or near structures, and he gets one free loot check for every two hours of Deconstruction work. *Well-Read (+30 Reading) **There's nothing like a few courses in English to teach you how to get the most out of a book, no matter how much you think you know already. Reading successes are now Successes + Reading - current skill, to a maximum of (2 x Successes) - current skill. *Hang Tough (+30 Endurance) **Toby has spent a lot of time learning painful lessons about how to take a blow, and he did it all for you. Anybody benefitting from his Tactics gains lethal resistance, exact rate to be determined. *To Be Determined (+30 Carpentry) **Possibly BSing a knack for runemaking? A simple wood block with a rune for health/healing would let somebody like Drake prepare the cliche 'cleric in a bottle' for raiding parties with no medics of mage-healers. *To Be Determined (+30 Barricades) **Temporarily a boost in armor for any barricades he's worked on. *Targeted Tactics (+30 Tactics) **It can be pretty hard to get a good shot when everybody on the opposing side is moving specifically to foul your aim. Toby does exactly that, selecting one opponent (which he must be able to see) at the start of a fight and reducing their targetted attack rolls by his Tactics bonus. A new target can be picked two rounds after the chosen one is killed or incapacitated. *To Be Determined (+30 Athletics) *Nerve Shot (+30 Pistols) **At a cost of 5 stamina, Toby can make a 1 speed attack that deals double the actual damage of the shot as a one-round penalty to all rolls. This is plainly meant for weakening a boss type, but why was he learning how to inflict disabling pain in the first place? *Chink in the Armor (+30 Range Pistols) **Smaller caliber guns are all about precise aiming to hit that vital organ, or at least avoid where the target is protected. Adds armor piercing equal to half Range Pistols skill-and lethal piercing is automatically boosted by half armor piercing, too. *Far Shooter (+30 Firearms) **Range penalties are reduced by 1/3 Firearms skill for all firearms. *Flexible Leadership (+30 Charisma) **Leadership synergy; add half of the highest leadership skill you have (other than the one you're using) when you use leadership. Flaws *'Phobia (Infection)' **Fear of being infected with the zombie virus makes it hard to be around the infected. Interacting with known infected areas/people, hitting zombies in melee or attacking a plaguer at all requires a morale check of DC 70+5X, where X is the number of times this check has already been made recently. **(+15 points) Items Weapons *'The Last Testament:' 55/2/+15; 14/14 shots, 5/5 mana **Attachment: Silencer **Special: "Holy Fire" 2 Mana per shot. -15 Lethal piercing, +10 accuracy. Double lethal piercing on zombies. *Final Will (++ incense burner, offhand item): +5 endurance, +5 willpower, +5 mana. 5/5 magic. Emits faint light. **Flare: the faint light and scent flare up, granting the burner's bonus to two nearby characters Armor *'+Clothing:' +5 defense **Attachment: Tool Belt (holds up to 9 units of tools) **Special: N/A *'* Leather Jacket: '+10 defense, -5 mobility, +15 heat and weather resistance *'++Weather Cloak:' +10 **+15 weather resistance *'*+ Light Leather Gloves: '''negates one wound +10 darkness affinity, +7 wood cutting, +7 carpentry, +7 stealth **Simple kindness: +7 to any action done in benefit of another person. *'+ Light Shoes:' negates one wound Consumables *Diazepam, 30 uses, effect unknown *8 = batteries, AAA *4 + wood stain *12 = building material *156.8 + wood *3 + 'sturdy' wood: increases defense of shields and armor made with it *4 ++ wood *.4 + metal sheeting *1 can white glow in the dark paint *1 can green glow in the dark paint *295.5 = wood, earmarked for barricading Tools *'Carpentry Kit': +15 on all barricade, carpentry and deconstruction rolls *'First Aid Kit:' +5 to First Aid, 10 uses *'Barricading on a Budget:' handmade manual, +5/13 Barricades, -10% materials consumed on Barricade rolls while holding it *'The Coming Zombie Apocalypse:' ++ thick instructional multi-guide, +10 bonus, 60 successes Knowledge: Zombies and 50 successes First Aid and Looting '''Stuff' *DS Lite with Flashcart *DS Advantage SP *Game Gear (broken) *3 + planters *2 = planters *50 incense (used in Final Will) *++ Dark Metal and Sodalite ring: +5 Charisma; +5 Stealth *+ ruler *+ cloth ski mask (cloth head armor), mouthpiece sewn shut with an air tube inserted in the middle *X damaged air tank *60 7.62mm rounds *74 .223mm rounds *2 full 12-round 9mm clips *2 full 12-round 9mm clips (+10 attack) *1 full 12-round 9mm clip (+5 lethal piercing) *12 + zombie figurines, 1/100th scale (useable for practicing loot, perception or precision) *4,600 dollars (what they're even good for anymore is another question) *8 units grayish metal, .1 units of which is discolored and causes sensory deprivation *3 ruby shards *1 copper necklace, 4 rubies, three empty slots. Reputed to be 'necklace of fireballs' *2 'unicorn horns,' probably narwhal tusk *1 lodestone (?), mostly lead, partly magnetized iron *1 statue of venus; water filtered through it is reputed to enchance beauty and femininity *1 'beggar's coin' that allegedly faces nearby treasures if flipped so it lands heads-up *1 - silver dollar *2 raw sapphires *??? quantity of light emitting gold *??? quantity of light dampening silver *??? quantity reddish wood scraps *??? quantity wolf pelts Quick Rolls Combat +39 to shoot his pistol, 2 shots per round, 55 lethality (45 on zombies), +26 on dodge rolls Tools +46 on deconstruction, +42 on barricades, +24 on carpentry (+6 decon and barricades with wood) History Toby was a college kid working at a lumber yard to pay for tuition. Then he graduated, and his degree in English didn't offer him any job prospects better than what he was already doing. Over the next few years he learned a lot from his place of work; mostly that people sucked, but also a pretty fair amount about types of wood and what they're used for. He even collected enough scraps to do some basic woodworking in his free time, with tools he 'borrowed' from work. Then came the zombies, and the really useful part of his education. Most everybody fled Fresno at the first panic, and he found a nice gun abandoned by the fanatic across the hall. He spent months in his apartment building, studying zombies and fortifying the barricades until he ran out of food, then looking for the next likely place. By the time this lot found him, Toby was on his fourth temporary home and had wound up with a self-impressed sniper and a scavenger. It wasn't the best of lives, but he had somebody who knew how to fight and somebody who could sneak around and find food. He'd resigned himself to the place... until two truckloads of maniacs came along, convinced him to open up, had him break throw a collapsed wall so they could get to the building next door, and somehow or other wound up burning his home down. After that kind of introduction, it's not surprising that Toby spends a lot of his time in his fifth home avoiding any large group and working quietly on his own. Category:Characters